Outlook of The Operator
by ToSmithereens
Summary: There she was... standing there. Gazing into my forest. A curious look on her face. A look that would only bring her pain. She stepped forward, completely oblivious to me staring from a far off. Yes come closer, and let the agony commence. Oneshot


**Outlook of "The Operator"**

I continued down the small, dark, dirt covered path. My objective was clear. I knew what I had to do. I had been executing it for years. The idea was simple, yet complicated. I've never understood the why, but the who and the how were quite obvious.

The Dark twisted forest expanded outward, leading into an open field with a blood stained building sitting coldly in the center. I stopped and watched the teenager I had been stalking approach the one story house. She waved her flashlight in my direction and then turn and ran hastily inside.

_Hm_ I thought. _Girls are so easily herded. They go exactly where I want each time_. I cringed my back upward and brought upon the dark magic I apprehended. Leaving a black residue in my wake, I teleported inside the bathroom near her location.

She moved in, closer and closer. I could feel her presence; she was so near it was like I could touch her. The girl approached the door, but little did she know there was a tall slender monster standing broad and terrifying behind it.

I was shaking now, not with fear but excitement. I was ready to capture her. The small perfect soul she detained would join the others soon. The girl continued forward. She put her hand on the door. We were literally inches from each other. My cold skin began sweating. I grinded my tentacles against the wall in anticipation. I breathed in hard and straightened my back, making it pop and crack.

The girl stopped. Without hesitation she turned and ran down the hall away from the bathroom. I had lost it. _How dare she! _I teleported aggressively out of the lavatory, leaving black ink streaking the walls. The door appeared to have broken in half, and the tiles on the floor lay broken and smashed.

I continued to pursue the teenager. She sprinted as fast as she could, tears flowing down her cheeks. I wasn't going to let her go. There was absolutely no way she could possibly escape. Her soul would be mine whether she wanted it to be or not.

"Come back here you insignificant child!" I roared, sending out a wad of black magic hurtling toward her. Not often would I use my power to attack, but on occasion one would aggravate me enough, that my body would not allow me to resist. She screamed in terror and ran outside, passed the tankers.

The longer it took for me to kill her, the less satisfied I would be. And the more fear escaped her body, the less I could feed off of. I don't even know if this chase was even worth it anymore. The girl was making this significantly harder than it should be, which angered me substantially.

The girl was getting dangerously close to the outer gate of my forest, away from my pages. In a hurry I warped behind an oncoming tree, trying to get the edge on her, forcing her to turn her around. She spotted me immediately, and dodged sharply to the right.

I growled in irritation. Another very frustrating obstacle is without enough pages collected, I am unable to stretch and take advantage of my real potential. She unfortunately, had only taken three of my eight pages. I had molded these tools from dark magic and when collected by a mortal being, it gives me a remarkably more amount of power. Now if only I had the patience to wait.

This girl happened to be much smarter than the last few. She was very good at predicting my moves. And it was infuriating especially when she _refused to find the other pages! _If ever possible, once all of them were found the person would have to make it to the outer gate and away from the forest. A small downfall to these sheets I created, I must say. But I have yet to find somebody who can retrieve them all.

I stopped and hung back a little, attempting to rest her nerves. I wanted as much fear to feed off of as I could. In addition to conserving fear, having her more relaxed would give me the advantage when it came to getting the jump on her.

After a short while my plan appeared to be working. She was jogging less and walking more. I laughed to myself, watching her find the page on the silo. She picked it up and placed it in the bag she had been holding. Looking franticly around the girl turned and ran. Unfortunately for her, she was sprinting directly toward me.

Not noticing the danger she was in, the teenager slowed down to catch her breath. Now was my time to move. Standing confidently to her right I used my magic to crack a stick to her left. She jumped in fear and darted away from the distraction… right into my arms.

Her screams echoed the forest, awakening the spirits of the dead. I pulled as much terror as I could out of her. Gripping her neck with my boney hands I lifted her from the ground. Her skin turned black, and her eyes went dark. The girls mouth hang open, but with no sound extruding from it. I smiled and wrapped my magic around her body. The teenager's limp corpse became black dust in the wind as I ran my hand gracefully through her side. I breathed in the lasting presence of the young female. In just under a couple seconds there was nothing left of her.

The tense and horrifying atmosphere left by her screams began to settle. The spirits of the other mortals faded. And I was left alone once again. I took another moment to breath in the cold air and then made my way back to my house, to await the next unlucky soul to enter my realm.

* * *

**Hello everyone. This story is a quick perspective on what I believe to be the Slenderman. If I get a lot of feedback and see people want more, I will continue it to what the audience desires. But for now. I'm going to leave at as a oneshot. **


End file.
